


Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Cooking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Castiel Wants Dean Winchester to be Happy, Coda, Cooking, Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, I Love Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Shopping, Surprise Party, Surprised Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Dean has a birthday today, so it's short story about it, post 15x14. Cas and Jack make him a party and cook Rice Krispies Treat!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean has birthday today! He's 42 now because of course “Carry On” doesn't exist, and he's still alive. Happy B-day, buddy! I love you! You're the most important character for me. You changed me!
> 
> I even made a fanart! You can also find it in my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/stillwinchester)!

**Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!**

****

“And Dean made me a cake!” says excited Jack with their innocent smile.

“A cake?” asks Castiel. He's really surprised. All stories about Mrs. Butters sounds so ridiculous! How it's possible that so many things happened for the short period of time? He was gone only for three weeks.

“Yeah, the birthday cake actually,” they clarify, still smiling.

“But it wasn't even your birthday…” Cas feels confused, he doesn't understand anything now. Humans and their weird traditions… Cas has never celebrated a birthday because he was created, not born. And he doesn't even know when exactly, but he realizes that people like to enjoy this particular day.

“Oh, the cake didn't know about it!”

“What?” Cas tilts his head on the left and frowns eyebrows, then he just gasps and continues: “Ok, never mind. I'm glad you were happy!”

“Sam had a birthday earlier too,” says Jack immediately.

“And Dean?” asks Cas, he's really curious how could look Dean's party. Probably there was a lot of cowboy's hats and some other things from the Wild West.

“We didn't have a time for his birthday. And Mrs. Butters said he was too old for this,” says Jack and stops smiling. They start to doubt that it was fair actually.

“Too old? Why? I thought birthdays are humans tradition no matter what.”

“I'm not sure, Cas. I'm three, and I don't know how it does work exactly.”

Cas nods, of course that Jack isn't know human's world perfectly yet, but sometimes they manage better than him.

“You know, Jack, Dean didn't have too many occasions to celebrate his own birthdays, his father was... a tough kind of man. I think, he had his last real birthday when he was four,” says Cas.

“Oh, I didn't know… Do you think we should to throw a party for him?” asks Jack.

“It could be a good idea, but… I don't know how it should to look like, so you need to tell me everything.”

“Okay, we need balloons and birthday's hat and a cake! Dean said he liked Rice Krispies Treat!” says Jack with a big enthusiasm. He's really enjoying the thought that they're going to make a surprise for Dean.

“And what is Rice Krispies Treat?” asks Cas who has never heard about this thing.

“I don't know. But I can check this on the internet!” offers Jack and takes their laptop from the nightstand.

*

They go to the grocery without any list, so shopping is messy and long. Cas takes beers, an apple pie and ingredients for this weird rice thing. Jack takes care of the rest. They are standing in the middle of the shop, wondering what they need. After a few minutes, a young shopgirl asks them if she can help in anything.

“Yes. I and my father are looking birthday's candles. We're gonna make a cake for my other father,” they explain, and she nods with a smile, guiding them to properly aisle. Cas follows them.

“How old is Dean? I think he is something like eighty?” asks Jack when a girl walks away.

“He's forty-one,” chuckles Cas and rolls his eyes.

“So we should to buy four and two?” they ask, pointing on the candles.

“I don't know if it is a good idea. His real birthday will be for half a year... Maybe we just take one straight candle?” floats Cas, and Jack agrees.

They put at the basket a few more things and come back to the bunker. Now, they need to bake, and it can be the hardest part.

*

Rice Krispies Treat consist of only three ingredients: butter, marshmallows and of course krispies rice, so it's probably one of the easiest dessert to do. Still, Cas and Jack screwed up something, and now they have two burnt pots, five dirty bowls and sticky floor. At least they have also a baking sheet full of something which should have been Dean's birthday surprise, but it is more like some weird rock block.

“It's not looking like on the internet…” says Jack, scratching his head.

“I noticed, but maybe it tastes good. I think we should to clean up before…” Cas doesn't finish a sentence because the other voice interrupts him.

“What the hell happened with my kitchen?” yells Dean, seeing this mess. Sam is staying beside him and snickering.

“Umm, I can explain,” starts Cas.

“The hell, you do! My poor kitchen…” Dean is looking around. For him, is only one worse thing than the devastated kitchen, and it's devastated Baby!

“We wanted to make a birthday party for you, Dean!” explains Jack fast and grins. “Happy birthday!”

Dean blinks twice and shakes his head, then he opens and closes his mouth once again: “You wanted to do what?”

Jack takes a baking sheets and gives it to Dean: “It's a Rice Krispies Treat… if you don't recognize it.”

Jack puts the candle in it and gives Cas a box of matches. Dean gulps nervously and blushes. Sam clears his throat and pushes him a little to the chair. Dean sits, and Cas lights a candle.

“So… Make a wish, Dean.”

Dean looks at all of them, and then his eyes comes back to the candle. He feels so many different things at the same moment.

_I wish… I wish we would be family forever._

He blows a candle out, and Jack starts clapping in his hand: “We should to sing 'Happy Birthday'?”

“Oh, no, no singing!” protests Dean. It would be embarrassed him even more. He feels that everybody is focused at him, and he isn't sure if he likes it.

“Okay, so try your… cake!” encourages him Jack. 

“It looks like crap...” Dean says, but he adds quickly when he sees disappointment in Jack’s face: “But I'm sure it's delicious.”

“Okay, let’s try this. Sammy, you wanna be first?” asks Dean with a grin, but his brother shakes a head and clears his throat.

“Oh, thanks, but I pass... You know, too much sugar” says Sam who doesn’t trust Cas’ and Jack’s cooking skills.

Dean starts slicing _this thing_ , and meanwhile Jack puts on Dean's head birthday hat and gives to everyone a party horn. 

Dean splits Rice Krispies Treat on the four plates, ignoring Sam's words. They're sitting at the table together, but nobody wants to try it first. Dean rolls his eyeballs and takes a bite with anxiety.

“Mmmm, it's freakin' good!” he says and puts the rest of this on his mouth.

Cas and Jack feel relief, and now all of them seem to be more cheerfully. They're spending in the kitchen the next hour, eating, drinking and laughing.

“Okay, so… you didn’t have to do this, but I appreciate that,” says Dean as a thanks and exchanges looks with Cas and Jack.

“It’s not over yet! Now, we’re going to watch Scooby-Doo!” shouts Jack cheerfully, and they're not waiting for the rest, just walks to Dean Cave.

*

Jack and Sam go to their rooms after a fourth episode of Scooby-Doo. Cas and Dean cleaned a kitchen, and now they drink beers on the kitchen in silence, and the angel can see that Dean feels calmly, relaxed and maybe even… happy?

“I have something for you yet. A present,” he says suddenly.

“A present? For me?” asks Dean, raising his eyebrows and taking a next sip of his beer,

“It's what people do, right? Presents for birthdays.”

Dean shrugs his shoulders, he feels a little embarrassed because he isn’t used to receiving gifts.

“What is it? Grumpy Cat from Hot Topical?” he jokes and grins, looking at Cas who just frowning.

Castiel pulls some package out from the pocket and gives it to Dean. There’s a lot of tape on it, so he must have wrapped it by his own. 

“Open it,” encourages him Cas, waiting in suspense. Dean clears his throat, but he takes a pack and unwraps it. There’s a framed photo of him, Sam, Jack, Cas and Mary. He doesn’t remember when they took it. Dean gulps nervously and a smile gets wiped off his face.

“Oh, I thought you would like it...” whispers Cas sadly, observing Dean’s reaction. He comes closer to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

“I do, Cas... I really do. It's perfect present. Thank you,” he says and looks at the angel who gives him the most adorable and honest smile.

And it was the best birthday in his life.


	2. 42 kisses for 42nd birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Dean has a real birthday on 24th January.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this on my tumblr, but I think I can post it here too! 

**42 kisses for 42nd birthday**

“Happy birthday, Dean!” whispers Cas, after Dean opened his eyes. He's running his fingers through Dean's hair.

“Mornin' sunshine...” murmurs Dean, lifting on his elbow and turns his head to Cas who kisses him softly.

“One,” says Cas, more to himself than Dean.

“What one?” asks Dean, frowning. Maybe he is still not awake completely?

“One kiss. Forty-one left.”

Dean chuckles and wraps his hands around Cas' neck, kissing him again. When they pull away, he grins.

“Two, now forty left,” he says, and Cas smiles. And his happy face is the best birthday present for Dean.

*

Cas insists on Dean staying at the bed and waits for a breakfast, he agrees after five more kisses. Cas goes to the kitchen and makes some bacon with scrambled eggs and a cup of coffee. He's a bad cooker, but this time he doesn't burn anything.

Castiel comes back to the bedroom and gives a tray to Dean. He kisses him on the forehead.

“Happy birthday, again!”

“Don't count it,” orders Dean. “The kiss on the forehead doesn't count!”

“Of course!” he says and kisses him again. 

Miracle runs to the room and jumps on the bed. 

“Hey, buddy!” Dean pets him and feeds with his bacon.

“Dean...” murmurs Cas who isn't glad that Dean again gives the dog extra food.

“What? It's my birthday, so I can do whatever I want!”

*

They are spending a lazy day together, walking with a Miracle, watching cartoons and westerns, and kissing a lot. Cas lost count before noon, but it doesn't bother them because they definitely exceeded forty-two kisses.

Sam and Eileen comes in the evening with an apple pie (not a cake!), beers and news that Dean will be an uncle in seven months. He couldn't imagine a better gift! 

So, they're eating, drinking (Eileen only orange juice!), talking, laughing and watching some comedy. And Dean for the first time is really happy that he has a birthday.

*

“You know what? We need to start celebrating your birthday too,” says Dean when they're lying in the bed.

“I wasn't born, just created...”

“I know, we can choose some date. Maybe September 18th? You know, the day when...”

“When I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition?” finishes Cas.

Dean smirks: “Exactly... And if you're millennia years old, it means a lot of kissing...”

“I wanna kiss you every day for the rest of my life. And it doesn't matter if somebody has a birthday or not,” says Cas. And guess what? They're kissing again.


End file.
